Crankcases of internal combustion engines are typically lubricated with motor oils or other lubricants. The oil is often maintained in a reservoir beneath the engine that allows selective access to the reservoir, e.g., to allow draining or replacement of oil or lubricant. As motor oils become contaminated with dirt, moisture, or other particles that would otherwise interfere with engine operation, it is necessary to filter the oil during engine operation.
Oil filters are commonly assembled to an oil pan in which the oil reservoir is maintained. The oil filters generally prolong engine life by screening contaminants from the oil, but it is still necessary to periodically drain the oil from the engine and replace it with fresh oil. Further, the filters themselves also need to be periodically replaced as they too become clogged with contaminants.
The process of draining an engine oil pan or crankcase often requires draining the oil pan, and then removing the oil filter after oil has substantially drained from the pan. Unfortunately, some oil nearly always remains within the filter and immediately surrounding areas, occasionally resulting in spills of the remaining oil when the filter is removed.
Accordingly, there is a need for an oil pan assembly that allows for simplified maintenance of an engine oil supply.